


Trust

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. I’ve only seen like 3 or 4 Garth fanfics on tumblr. And I think that, that’s quite sad. Cause who wouldn’t love to read some Garth fics? He’s adorable and so freaking awesome. So I was just wondering if you could write a little fluffy reader x Garth fic? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I love your blog and your writing is amazing❤ AND Could we get a fluffy Garth fic where the reader feels worthless and Garth tells her she’s not? Just fluff, please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Warnings: Mentions of an ex boyfriend who made the reader feel worthless/unimportant

Fics:

“Y/N, please I’m sorry,” Garth pleads as he follows you to your motel room. You shut the door quickly, locking him out. “Please Y/N, just talk to me,” Garth begs, “I just want to understand.”

Just moments ago, Garth had taken you by surprise and kissed you. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him, quite the opposite really, but the last relationship you were in had gone completely wrong. “I can’t,” you cry through tears. You press your back against the door and slide down to the floor.

“You can’t what?” you hear Garth ask, “You can’t be with me? You can’t talk to me? What can’t you do?”

“It’s not you,” you tell him through sniffles, “I can’t be in a relationship.”

“Please talk to me,” Garth says quietly. Garth’s back hits the door and he slides to the floor just as you had done. You don’t respond. Instead, you sit quietly, hoping that he will give up and leave you alone.

The sun sets and moonlight begins to shine through your window before you finally decide to open the door and let Garth in. Garth’s body tilts backward as you pull the door towards yourself before he catches himself. He stands awkwardly from the floor and you move to the side to let him in.

You shut the door and place your back against it. Garth moves to stand at the end of your bed and looks down at his feet, avoiding your gaze. His fingers play with the cuff of his sleeve as he begins to speak quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Garth says, “If you don’t like me I understand. Just tell me and I’ll never try to do anything like that ever again.”

“It’s not your fault,” you whisper, “You didn’t know.”

“Then tell me, please,” Garth says.

You move to sit on the bed and Garth sits next to you. “It’s a long story,” you begin, “But it has to do with my last boyfriend. He made me feel unimportant and pathetic.”

“You’re not,” Garth says, “You’re anything but.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you say, “Because that’s how he made me feel. The man I loved made me feel worthless. Ever since then it’s been hard for me to be with anyone, especially someone I actually care about.”

“Do you trust me?” Garth asks.

“Yes,” you whisper as you take his hand. He looks up at you, his eyes meeting yours. “I like you Garth,” you whisper, “But I’m afraid of being hurt like that again.”

“I understand,” Garth says, “I’m here for you, you know that right? If you want me to be your friend, then that’s what I’ll be. I love you Y/N, and I’ll never hurt you like that. You’re my hunting partner, my friend, the most important person in my life. Like I said, you don’t have to love me, but please don’t push me away. I want to be here for you, always.”

“Thank you Garth,” you say, squeezing his hand. Garth doesn’t move and instead waits for you to lean in to hug him. You wrap your arms around him and Garth pulls you close, making you feel safe and wanted.


End file.
